Kamen Rider Gills: The Sekirei Plan
by Berserker Hero
Summary: Minato Sahashi, also known as Kamen Rider Gills. This is his story and how his life changes even more when he finds himself involved in the Sekirei Plan. How will everything go as now our hero is capable of transforming in a powerful and brutal warrior? One thing is sur: Nothing will be the same anymore. Minato/GillsxHarem!


**Prologue: Delights of a New Player.**

Walking through the streets of Shin Tokyo was a young man that under normal circumstances would have looked average.

But that is not the case.

His dark hair was a little longer than normal, making him have a slightly wild look, his eyes normally would have been kind, but now they were filled with power. He had normal clothes, just a t-shirt and jeans and sandshoes.

Minato Sahashi… that is his name, and he is the central focus of our story.

But at the same time he is not the 'true' Minato in the strict sense of the word.

Because the 'true' Minato would have been a guy with a great heart but at the same time quite pathetic as a person.

This Minato started being the same as he originally would have become.

…And then a little girl was about to die thanks to a car going at an exceeded speed limit.

That happened two years ago.

Minato wasn't going let that to happen, so he quickly put her out of the way and so she and he could avoid the car.

Sadly that never happened, as Minato was too slow and only managed put the girl out of the way, himself was hit by the car, but if he could have been just a second more early, then nothing of this story will have been happening.

He was barely alive and was quickly put into life support.

His mother and sister immediately came to see him, but they couldn't see him as he was very delicate.

But curiously… it seemed that his mother would have done something about that and Minato would have survived.

But something else beat her into that, and so Minato was not saved by the influence of others… but by his own power.

A sleeping power that awakened too early, a premature seed of a man destined to become a warrior know as... Agito.

Agito is what Minato Sahashi would have become by waiting more time, an evolving warrior and the shining evolution of humanity´s future!

He would have been a reluctant fighter (And no-good at actually fighting at all,) but still would have somehow advanced with his life and his Sekireis by his side, and his personality would have been the same, just with a bit more determination as he now would have transformed to fight.

But as the events changed, there was just no place for Agito in this world.

So Gills is the hero of this story.

Minato managed to pull a miracle by recovering the next day, to the astonishment of everyone, so the Doctors believed the car missed and the damage was not as bad as everyone thought.

Luckily for Minato, everyone just accepted it as a reasonable explanation.

But soon it became clear to him: That near death event changed him forever; it was a turning point in his life.

A month after the accident he started noticing something was wrong with his body, but he also, for some reason believed that it was better if no one knew about it.

Until one day he transformed…

He did it out of instinct, but the emotional impact was immediate: He believed himself a monster.

And also he found something happened to his body whenever he transformed, it's seems that power had negative effects in his body, but Minato's realized he was fine if he didn't transform.

Two years had passed since then, and as we can see now, he was never the same anymore.

Still, he was waiting for the next week to arrive, so he could see if he passed his test to enter in the university.

The last year he failed, since he still had some mental issues back them, but time healed it and now he is confident he could really pass.

"No point in worrying about that, and if I fail then I will just take again the exams," Hmm… he seems confident in himself.

But then again, who wouldn't after learning that now you can transform in a powerful fighter?

So, he was walking to get home after trying to find something to eat. With his limited supply of money he couldn't risk to be picky.

But then…

"Kyaaa!" A scream of a woman can be heard in an alley that Minato's just passed, but luckily his hearing was good enough to know something was wrong.

And let's just say when you have powers… you feel more capable of doing heroics things.

He immediately rushed to the alley.

**(In the Alley)**

Yashima, the Sekirei N84 was in a really bad situation.

Today she was searching for her Ashikabi, but now a guy who apparently somehow managed to get information about the Sekirei Plan is about to Wing Her… even as she doesn't want.

"Oh, shut up!" Yelled the guy who is about to wing this Sekirei against her will, "I spend a lot of time tracking you and you're not going to escape now!" Junichi Tanigawa is the name of this man.

He was about to do the Winging of this Sekirei, and nobody could stop him now!

…Or so he thought.

_*Smack!*_

"Ahh!" Junichi yelled in pain after an object impacted against his forehead.

But also allowed Yashima's to free herself from his grasp.

The Sekirei looked at the object that collided against her captor and discovered it was an empty can of soda, probably one of the many in the ground of this alley.

"You know, it's not nice force a lady to do something she doesn't want to do," A serious voice could be heard.

Yashima could see a young man with black hair, and his appearance alone was an indicator that he wasn't just an ordinary person.

And his eyes… they were narrowed at Junichi.

"Hey! You ruined my moment!" Was the response of Junichi, who nursed his forehead with his left hand.

"Shut up," Minato's cold response intimidated Junichi's a little, "And if you're intelligent then you will just go away without trying anything," He will not allow a guy like this to take advantage of a defenseless girl.

But it seems Junichi will not go away so easily…

"Shut up!" Is the response of the guy, "If you get in my way then I will beat you to a bloody pulp!"

Minato wasn't intimidated at all by those antics, probably after seeing the effects his powers had on his body, only few things can scare him now.

So he decided give a try to his powers, even if only is to scare that guy, besides since he hasn't used them over a year, Minato wondered if maybe now he could use safely his powers.

But first…

"Girl," He said to Yashima, who apparently was staring at him, "You should go now while I deal with this idiot," What Minato didn't realize was that Yashima's gaze wasn't normal.

Unknown to Minato, Yashima was feeling something inside her reacting to him.

And since she is a Sekirei, there is only one possible thing that could mean…

'_Ashikabi-sama…'_ She thought with hope in her whole being, after all she was about to be winged against her will… only for her true Ashikabi to show up and save her from such fate.

So, Minato turned his whole attention to Junichi, who had his fists ready to attack in any moment.

"I want to do this quickly, but since you had the chance of running away… what happens now is your fault," And before Junichi could answer.

Minato crossed his arms in front of his face and from his mouth came one word… one word that will end deeply rooted in the hearts of Junichi (Who will have nightmares about what happens next) and Yashima (Who will see her true Ashikabi as something even more special).

"**HENSHIN!" **Minato Sahashi yelled those words.

And his body changed, this time he transformed in a mighty but unstable warrior.

Kamen Rider Gills.

And a scream of the Rider whose powers are biological in nature just gave that scream _**"Ahhhhh!"**_ Everyone who heard this ended trembling in fear. And such a warrior will soon join to a dangerous game.

**Notes:**

So, in this AU, Minato became Gills after a near death experience, but also caused changes within him, mainly now he is more cynical, and he now can fight (Brutally, but he can). Also since this is tre prologue then is short, but in the next chapter we will see how Junichi will run away in fear and how Yashima is winged.

So, unlike Ryou, Minato didn't have any immediate need of fighting and the Lords still did not make an appearance. (But original I wanted Ryou as Gills, since I felt he deserved better).

So he will not suffer the immediate effects of being Gills… at least at first, since his body had time to acclimate to Gills. However when Minato actually transforms, then he will get the cellular degeneration, but also since he had not transformed, he will have a limited number of transformations before the effects start to appear.

So, as a question: How Gills's chances are against the Sekirei?

I think he could do it just fine. But against Karasuba he will certainly need his Exceed Gills form… and getting it in this world would be too troublesome as he is the only one who has the potential of becoming Agito (And even then it was a failed version).

As for the changes, the first one was seen today, Yashima was saved and Minato's winged her first Sekirei.

So yeah, in a sense everything will be different, yet the same as always.


End file.
